


Snow covered Rose

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Femsub, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Gags, Girl Penis, Grinding, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Sadomasochism, Smut, Vibrators, futa!Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Ruby loves having her girlfriends dominating her, and they enjoy sharing her and using her as their plaything, although they don't always give her the release she wants.





	Snow covered Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a request by XPS_Core
> 
> If you have a request of your own, feel free to comment it, and I'll see what I can do. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

As she knelt down obediently in the centre of the room, Ruby breathed heavily and listened – her vision cut off by the blindfold that covered her eyes, courtesy of her girlfriends – to the sound of the two girl’s heels clicked as they circled her on the wooden floor. She could have reached up and removed the blindfold to gaze upon each of their amazing bodies, had it not been for her arms being bound behind her, tied at the wrists and at the elbows, forcing her shoulders back and pushing her chest out. Besides, even if she had been able to see them, it wasn’t as if she could pleasure herself, what with the metal cock ring clamping down tightly around the base of her cock, preventing her from being able to cum, while maintaining her erection.

None of that mattered though. In her mind, Ruby could already see her girlfriend’s bodies; Weiss, petite and while short in stature, still very dominant and eager to teach Ruby a lesson had she been bad. The younger of the two sister’s and Ruby’s teammate, loved to be strict, often slapping or spanking Ruby for no particular reason other than her own enjoyment, and loving nothing more than to overload her senses with pain, be it with her bare hands or an item from her arsenal of toys. Winter, on the other hand, favoured inflicting more subtle and often crueller forms of torment on the young girl, enjoying teasing Ruby – especially in public – or edging her until she was about to cum, only to refuse to give her the orgasm that she needed. With her body much more mature and curvaceous than her sister’s, it wasn’t difficult for Ruby to become aroused by her, although Weiss was far from unattractive either.

As the youngest of the three women thought about the sister’s bodies, she felt her cock throb painfully, bobbing up and down as she became aroused even further just at the mere thought of either girl naked. All of a sudden Ruby heard a brief swish, before she felt a stinging pain on her right inner thigh, with one of the girl’s having brought what she presumed to be a riding crop down on her. The silver eyed huntress let out a short yelp in pain, her breathing speeding up in anticipation.

“We haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already soaking wet.” Weiss snarled, her riding crop venturing between Ruby’s legs and under her genitals to find the girl’s dripping wet pussy. “Which one of us were you thinking of?” The younger Schnee girl asked.

“B-Both.” Ruby admitted, her throat dry.

“Liar.” Weiss responded, a slight hint of jealousy in her voice as she struck her partner again on the opposite thigh and eliciting an even cuter yelp than before. It really was any excuse to inflict pain on Ruby with Weiss, not that the younger girl minded, and so didn’t bother to argue back. 

Before the silver eyed huntress could even respond to her heiress’s accusation, she felt the girl’s high heeled boot poke into her chest painfully as she was kicked onto her back. The girl didn’t even have a chance to get her bearings, before she heard Weiss’s heels click either side of her head, before the white haired girl squatted down, lowering herself onto her girlfriend’s face. The younger huntress knew what was coming, preparing herself as Weiss gently placed herself atop the girl’s face. Of course, she wasn’t wearing any underwear, leaving her naked pussy lips to rest on Ruby’s mouth.

The dark haired girl didn’t need to be told what to do. She immediately put her tongue to work, sliding the wet muscle between her girlfriend’s already dripping wet folds and into her delectable pussy. Weiss moaned slightly, enjoying the feelings of the girl’s tongue as she essentially made out with her cunt, feeling the thick muscle probed deep into her hole, hungrily lapping up the sweet nectar that she leaked into Ruby’s mouth.

It hadn’t even occurred what malicious scheme the other sister might be up to – no doubt to tease Ruby in her vulnerable position, unable to cum – that is until she felt a pair of soft slender hands venture between her thighs, forcing them apart gently and spreading the younger girl’s legs. Ruby was helpless to do anything but lick Weiss’s cunt, as she felt Winter’s hands slide up her inner thighs until they reached her own pussy.

“Mmm, Ruby, you’re always so delectable.” The elder of the two Schnee sister’s stated, having bathed her fingers in Ruby’s wetness and brought them up to her mouth, before sucking them dry. “But it’s not your pussy I want to taste...” Winter’s voice was soft, yet sultry, almost hypnotic in how easily it seduced Ruby, allowing the older woman to bend her much younger girlfriend to her will. The dark haired huntress was unable to respond. All she could do was lie in tortuous anticipation for whatever Winter had planned, continuing her campaign to bring Weiss to orgasm. 

“That’s it, you bitch... get right in there...” Weiss grunted, breathing heavily with a mad lust in her eyes as the gazed down at the helpless girl under her. She was by far the sweeter of Ruby’s two girlfriends’, yet when it came to sex, she was ruthless and unforgiving.

“Fuck, yes! Don’t forget my clit...” Weiss continued. Ruby obeyed, doing her best from her position to manoeuvre her mouth until her tongue struck the white haired heiress’ clit. The slightly older huntress let out a loud moan, though wasn’t quite at the point of orgasming yet, her hands buried in her lover’s dark crimson locks and gripping her hair tightly.

Once again, Ruby had forgotten about Winter, until she felt the woman’s soft wet lips wrap around the head of her cock. Ruby groaned into Weiss’s pussy, sending vibrations of pleasure throughout the girl’s body, as she too was overcome with pleasure at feeling the older sister’s mouth engulf the head of her cock. The girl shuddered as Winter flicked her tongue over the tip of her cock, causing the member to throb and twitch, desperate but unable to cum. The elder sister chuckled to herself, before taking Ruby’s entire length down her throat in one movement. The girl moaned even loader into Weiss cunt now, the older girl having taken Ruby’s cock in all of her holes many times and was now able to do so without gagging. 

“AH! Ruby!” Weiss cried. Ruby’s pleasured moan as she used her tongue on Weiss’s clit had sent the heiress over the edge. The younger white haired girl’s body shuddered as she orgasmed, her thighs tightening involuntarily either side of girl’s head, her juices gushing from her cunt and filling her lover’s mouth, as well as making a mess around it too.

The younger girl hungrily ate up the delicious cum, licking it form around her mouth and between Weiss thighs as the girl got off of her girlfriend’s face, panting in exhaustion with her juices still trickling down her thighs. As Weiss wandered off to the side to recover for a minute, Ruby ran her tongue all around her mouth to taste all of her lover’s delicious juices, which only really served to wet around her mouth with her own saliva.

Meanwhile, Winter was continuing to suck Ruby’s cock, every so often taking the entire shaft down her throat, sending waves of pleasure throughout Ruby’s body as the woman’s oesophagus squeezed her member, bringing her closer and closer to orgasming. The older Schnee girl was enjoying herself, using her hands to massage Ruby’s balls, while her head bobbed up and down the erect shaft, her gullet wrapping around the young girl’s cock as she did so. Finally, Ruby couldn’t take it anymore. From all the teasing, torturing, anticipation and sudden stimulation, she felt her hot body get hotter, her brain going haywire, her mind spiralling out of control as she felt herself on the brink of orgasming.

“AHH!” Ruby cried out, although nothing happened. There was no orgasm; all the pleasure was there, but there was no release. She groaned in frustration, as Winter’s mouth popped off of her cock, the woman giggling as she watched her young lover’s member twitch and throb, so desperate to cum, and she would have, had it not been for that pesky metal ring around the base of her cock.

“Aw, maybe next time darling!” Winter cooed, giggling as she stepped up, accompanied by Weiss. Ruby squirmed about on the floor, her hips bucking as she tried to cum, but to no avail. Her only hope in these scenario’s was to obey and please her two girlfriend’s, and hope that they were generous enough to let her cum if she had done a good enough job.

“Please!” Ruby begged, whimpering pathetically. “I need it! I need to cum!” The sister’s watched, as their girlfriend whined, pleading for the release that she craved. 

Ruby went on, bargaining for her to e allowed to experience her firs orgasm in however long it had been since her girlfriends decided that she was allowed her last one. She was only silenced when something round and hard was thrust into her mouth and tied around the back of her head. Ruby didn’t need her eyesight to know that one of the girl’s had forced a ball gag into her mouth, and while it stopped her begging, it didn’t stop her desire to orgasm.

“That’s much better, thank you Weiss.” Ruby heard Winter say, indicating that Weiss was to blame for the gag.

“I prefer her to listen rather than talk.” The younger sister replied. “What should we do with her now?” The heiress asked. A short silence told Ruby that the sister’s were thinking, until Winter answered her sister’s question.

“Well, since I was kind enough to pleasure her and she didn’t appreciate it, it seems only fair that she should pleasure me now.” The older girl stated, looking down at Ruby. “But not with her mouth, or her cock; she doesn’t deserve that after how ungrateful she has been lately. No, she is only allowed to pleasure me with the lowest part of her body.”

Before either Ruby or Weiss could enquire as to what she was talking about, Winter grabbed the dark haired girl by the left ankle, bringing her foot up until her leg was perpendicular with the rest of her body. The girl’s legs were just about long enough that her heel only just reached Winter’s pelvis. Ruby giggled, as she felt Winter’s nails run across the sensitive sole, unintentionally tickling her as she positioned Ruby’s foot so that it was under her pussy.

With that, the oldest of the trio began to grind on Ruby’s bare foot, using, as she said ‘the lowest part of Ruby’s body’ to pleasure herself, rubbing her sensitive clit along the ball of Ruby’s foot as she became wetter and wetter, her juices dripping onto the girl’s sole as she became more and more aroused. Winter moaned as she felt Ruby relaxed, giving in to her lover’s demands and allowing the woman to use her left foot to pleasure herself.

Meanwhile, Ruby felt Weiss lift her right foot, and expected her to do the same as her sister, only for the younger sibling to get down on her knees so that her face was level with the girl’s foot. Before Ruby could question her girlfriend, Weiss had begun to use her tongue and lips on the girl’s dainty foot, planting wet kisses all over her sole, as well as licking up and down with her tongue, earning a few giggles from the silver eyed huntress. The heiress didn’t care though, as she worked her tongue all over her lover’s foot, between her toes, and even suckling on one or two of them as if they were her cock.

“You know, it’s usually the slave that worships the master.” Winter told her sister, chuckling as she watched the white haired girl blush at having been caught masturbating with Ruby’s foot in her mouth.

“Shut up.” Weiss managed to get out between her worshiping of Ruby’s foot. Despite her undeniable dominance with her younger teammate, Weiss certainly had a sadomasochistic streak, often binding Ruby when they were alone, only to be the one to worship her feet, ass, or most often her cock.

Winter shook her head, chuckling at her sister, before letting out a loud groan as she slipped one or two of Ruby’s petite toes between her folds and into her pussy. She looked down at the girl, whose face was flushed red with embarrassment at the situation she was in, though her cock was still rock hard, and of course still restricted by the nuisance that was the cock ring at the base of her shaft.

Never having been one to be short of playful ideas, especially when it came to Ruby’s cock, Winter raised her left foot that was between Ruby’s legs, pressing her own sole against the underside of the girl’s cock, earning a groan from her as she pressed it up against her flat, toned belly. The woman wasted no time in tormenting Ruby again, sliding her dainty slender foot up and down the length of Ruby’s shaft, earning a series of groans and whimpers from her, muffled slightly by the gag, although all were a clear indication that her teasing was working.

Meanwhile, Weiss was enjoying the taste and smell of Ruby’s foot far too much to notice what Weiss was doing to the girl, frantically slathering her foot in her own saliva and inhaling its sweet aroma. The heiress allowed the smell fill her nostrils as she tasted every inch of the girl’s foot, holding it in place with her left hand all while working her index and middle fingers of her right hand in hole, pumping in and out gently and using her thumb to touch her clitoris.

Just as Winter thought she was about to orgasm from grinding against Ruby’s foot, and fucking herself on her toes, her sister beat her to the punch, letting out a muffled moan as she drooled around Ruby’s toes, her saliva having drenched the girl’s foot by now as she made a mess on the floor with her own fluids. Her body shook, twitching as she came, and finally going still once her orgasm was over. 

The younger Schnee sibling looked to be in bliss, before pushing Ruby’s leg aside and crawling up between the girl’s legs. As her older sister continued to tease Ruby with a foot job, all while fucking herself on Ruby’s own foot, Weiss ran her tongue around the girl’s balls, teasing her further. Ruby thought she was going to lose it right there and then with the amount of pleasure that had been thrust upon her yet she was being denied. It was so unlike both of the girl’s to tease her that her mind almost couldn’t comprehend such a thing. She became so wrapped up in that that she barely even noticed when Winter orgasmed. 

“Oh, God, Ruby!” The elder sibling cried out, as she came hard, soaking the younger huntress’s sole in her juices as she orgasmed. Ruby gasped as she felt her older lover’s cum soak her other foot, even trickling between her toes and down her shin.

Just as Ruby felt herself approaching her second orgasm that would surely also be denied, Winter released her foot, as her own foot left her cock, leaving her with just Weiss between her legs, licking and sucking on her balls. The younger Schnee smirked, as she ran her tongue up the underside of Ruby’s shaft where her sister’s foot had just been, teasing the poor girl, while simultaneously pushing her index and middle fingers that she had just been masturbating with in between Ruby’s own wet folds and into her tight hole, causing the girl to groan into her gag.

It wasn’t long before Winter joined her sister, forcing Ruby’s legs to spread to allow both Schnee’s in between her thighs to give her access to her cock. The youngest of the three groaned, whimpering as now both girl’s were using their tongues to lick her shaft, coating it in their shared saliva. With Weiss on her left hand side and Winter on her right, Ruby would normally be in heaven, had she not been prevented from achieving orgasm.

The silver eyed huntress felt her cock throb, bobbing up and down as she tried so desperately to cum, her body twitching form the overload of pleasure, but unsurprisingly, she wasn’t able to cum, and was left tortured as the pair continued to torment her. Weiss continued to finger her pussy, while using her other hand to massage the girl’s balls, while Winter held Ruby’s cock tightly at the base near the cock ring to steady it, taking the first few inches of her member into her mouth, while her younger sibling worked her tongue and lips around the base.

“Aw, look at that face!” Weiss giggled, pointing out Ruby’s tortured expression to her sister, caught the poor girl to turn an even deeper shade of red. “I think she wants to cum!” Weiss added, giggling, before returning her mouth to Ruby’s aching cock. Winter scoffed.

“Well, she should have thought about that before she started begging us like a needy little bitch.” The older girl stated, before retuning her mouth to expertly tease Ruby’s cock, her tongue circling her throbbing head as she bobbed her fist few inches in her mouth.

“Maybe a few spanks, and she’ll know her place for next time?” Weiss suggested, looking up at her sister hopefully. Winter shook her head.

“I had something else in mind...” The older woman began. Ruby heard her whisper something to Weiss, but couldn’t make out what it was, only hearing Weiss’s malevolent laughter after listening to her sister’s suggestion. 

“Winter! You are too cruel!” The girl exclaimed, shocked, yet still giggling almost manically at the suggestion.

Ruby wanted to know what the pair had agreed to do to her, but her gag prevented her from asking such a question, as well as muffling her moans as she felt her body needing nothing more than to cum, yet being denied at every opportunity she got.

The dark haired girl would soon find out what was in store for her, as no sooner had the sister’s giggling died down than the pair left her cock, leaving her panting into her gag, sweating from the anticipation with her body still aching with the desire to orgasm. The sister’s soon returned to her, both helping Ruby to stand, before leading her to Weiss’s bed. Ruby hoped that she would be released and free to cum, when she felt the binds on her wrist and elbows behind her being untied by one of the sister’s, but she would have no such luck, as no sooner had she been untied without even the chance to stretch her aching shoulders than she was forced onto her back yet again. 

The girl didn’t struggle, allowing the sister’s to do with her as they pleased. She found her arms being stretched above her head, pinned down by one of the white haired girls, while the other one bound each of her wrists to separate bedposts, leaving her tied down to the bed and completely at the mercy of the two. 

However, the Schnee sister’s were far from done with their plaything, as Ruby would soon learn, as she felt presumably Winter lifting her legs up, spreading them to reveal her tight pussy and even tighter ass to Weiss. The poor silver eyed huntress had no idea what was going on, until she felt something hard and wet press against her rear hole. She had been fucked by both girls with strap on’s before, but this was a little larger than what they had used. The wetness was presumably lubrication, since something so huge would hurt far too much for Ruby to take in dry. Weiss pushed the dildo further into Ruby’s ass, stretching her hole with its girth and penetrating her deeply, until it was all the way inside of her. 

Satisfied, Weiss left the dildo in Ruby’s hole, as Winter lowered her legs. Ruby squirmed, the dildo that was fixed inside her making it impossible to lie comfortable without pushing the sex toy deeper into her. She felt her legs be wretched apart by the sister’s, before her ankles too were tied to opposite bedposts just like her wrists, leaving her helpless and tied spread eagle on Weiss’s bed.

“She’s still missing a few things...” Winter muttered, seeming to think, before realising what was missing. The older girl left, before shortly returning, and Ruby heard Weiss gasp in shock. She had no idea what to expect next, until she felt Winter’s lips wrap around her left nipple, sucking a little and teasing her with her tongue, before removing her mouth from the girl’s breast and proceeding to trap her very sensitive nipple in what the girl presumed to be a nipple clamp. 

The young girl let out a muffled shriek into her gag, writhing in pain as her nipple was pinches excruciatingly painfully by the clamp, and Winter kissed and licked her other nipple, before doing the same, earning a similar reaction from the girl. Eventually Ruby stopped squirming so much, either because she was getting sued to the pain, or because it was only deepening to dildo inside of her ass.

Finally, it was Weiss who applied the last item, positioning herself between Ruby’s legs as she pushed something into her pussy, causing the girl to wince slightly. As she wondered why Weiss would use such a small dildo, she realised what it really was when it began to vibrate inside of her, sending waves of pleasure washing over her body as the vibrator did its job inside of her. The young girl squirmed, and with every squirm cam a new bout of pleasure and torment, causing her body to ache and twitch, repeating the cycle of heavenly torture.

“Just one more thing before we add the final piece.” Winter told Ruby. “We’ll probably be gone for a while,, but don’t worry, the batteries in that vibrator are set to last twelve hours, so we’ll be back in time to change them.” The Schnee sister told her. “Oh, and by the way, I’m going to leave the door open, so if anybody comes in, be nice to them, if you know what I mean.” The woman told her plaything with a wink. Ruby moaned in protest, but it was useless. 

Winter added the final piece of Ruby’s set; a pair of earplugs. As soon as she did, Ruby was rendered deaf as well as blind, unable to see, hear and – due to her gag – speak. She had no idea if her girlfriend’s were still there or not, or if they had gone, or even if they had left the door open if they had left.

All Ruby knew right now was the mixture of pleasure and pain that dominated her body. It was unbearable; the nipple clamps and dildo combined with the unending pleasure of the vibrator was enough to send anybody crazy with lust. The worst part though wasn’t the fact that she was tied to the bed, immobilised and helpless to do anything about her predicament. The worst part wasn’t even the fact that she was completely unaware of her surroundings, which not only heightened her other senses, but also made the poor girl feel very vulnerable and exposed, which only served to arouse her further. 

No, what was worse than all those things put together was that blasted cock ring that prevented her from cumming every time she would climax. She loved her girlfriend’s for giving her this unending cycle of absolute bliss and pleasure, and loathed them for damning her to the hell that was unlimited pleasure with no release whatsoever. With no possible way to know the time, Ruby’s only option was to lie there until her girlfriend’s got back.

 

“I thought you were going to leave the door open?” Weiss asked Winter, frowning as she watched her sister lock the dorm door. They had both quickly gotten washed in team RWBY’s bathroom and dressed, before heading out.

“Weiss, you and I know that she’s all ours. Besides, I couldn’t forgive myself if someone found her and took advantage of her like that.” Winter responded, before turning to her sister and winking. “But she doesn’t know that.” The two sister’s shared a cunning laugh, as they headed down the hall and into town, thinking about how they would finally give Ruby her release when they came back in twelve hours. 

That is, if they felt like she deserved it...


End file.
